


Dead Hearts (Undertale AU)

by Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: A whole lot of crying, Angst, Brother Asriel, Fluff, Frisk REALLY needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Momma Toriel, PTSD, Papa Asgore, Post-Neutral, Post-True Pacifist, Protective Sans, Sibling Chara, anxious Frisk, papa sans, post-genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen
Summary: Without control of the creature Frisk "affectionately" called "[PLAYER]", they gave everyone back their happy ending. But, that comes with a price...
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus, Undyne/Alphys
Kudos: 8





	Dead Hearts (Undertale AU)

**Frisk's POV**

I was so happy to finally feel the setting sun's warm light touched my skin once again. It was like a miracle. I could _finally_ live happily on the Surface with my family, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys! The very thought filled me with determination. Everyone was excitedly rambling about what they would do now they are here. I accepted the position of the ambassador for all of monesterkind. Once everybody else ran off to do their own thing, Papyrus running off to make a good first impression on the humans, Sans making sure his lil' bro will be alright, and my OTP, Undyne and Alphys going off to watch anime, Toriel turned to me.   
  
"What are you going to do next, my child?" Goat Mom affectionately asked. I took a moment to think about it, but then I made my decision.

  
"I'm gonna live with you," I replied with a big, bright smile. An expression of surprise crossed the former queen's face before it softened into her familiar gentle gaze.   
  
"If that's what you wish, my child," Goat Mom then gently grabbed my hand and slowly did we descend down Mount Ebott. 

I was confused when the world around me stopped but then started to break down in colored bit, collapsing into a black nothingness. No! Not again! In a panic, I stepped back a step and whipped my head around, my expression wide in fear. I continued to back up until I felt like bumped into a being. I felt _its_ clutches tied themselves around my wrists, like a trap. I struggled and struggled, my soul, a bright red heart, hovered in front of me right after it was ripped out of my chest. It was so beautiful, it shone brightly, like a young star that, through the process of its creation, refused to die. It seemed to glow brighter and brighter the more I struggled against this _creature's_ iron like grip. But it ended up as a fruitless attempt, as _it's_ DETERMINATION was will _always_ surpass my own.

"My, my Frisk, you sure are feisty, aren't ya? Too bad you ain't the boss around here, huh?" I heard the creature laugh. I growled, but otherwise? I choose to keep my trap shut. [PLAYER] howled into more laughter, invisible in this blinding darkness. Well, more like _it was_ this vast darkness. "Say, that was a good run, now wasn't it?" [PLAYER] pushed some more. Fear wracked through me, but I didn't dare let any of it show. This world, the one I've come to love more than anything, was just a _game_ to them. And I was made to be their _puppet._ It was just as simple as that. I knew my "place", but that doesn't mean I don't fight for control at any given opportunity. At first, I thought _it_ could been a friend, but...I can't believe I was so, _so_ naive. I was absolutely horrified of what they made me do in the Neutral Routes. I don't even want to put it into detail. I tried to make it stop, but I found out the hard way that wasn't possible. Skip through some more timelines and I managed to convince them to do a True Pacifist Route. I'm glad that they did, but I don't want them to take away everyone's happy ending.

I suddenly heard something that wasn't unlike a finger snap. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" [PLAYER] snapped. It's loud voice snapped me out of my lil' "daydream". I quickly and quietly muttered out an apology under my breath. "Good, now as I was saying...I'm thinking 'we' should RESET, go through this again, try to learn more about our 'friends', what you say...pal?" I could hear the stomach-twisting, acid-filling, bile-rising smirk in its voice. Two orangey buttons appeared right in front of me. "Continue" or "True Reset". I felt their iron, snap trap grip let my wrist go. I instantly pressed "Continue", looked up and shook my head.

"...No," I replied defiantly, my brows furrowed in determination and I tried to look as serious as possible. There was silence for a moment before [PLAYER] broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter. "How cute! You wish to continue?" It was trying to stifle its laughter. I nodded with a slightly hopeful look. 

"Hahaha! You really are adorable!" My face started to drop slightly. "Well, too bad!" And before I could object, the "True Reset" glowed as if it were pressed before I was swept into unconsciousness. 

When I woke up again, I laying on top of a bed of golden flowers. I felt groggy, almost dizzy. What on Earth just happened? Why am I not on the Surface with my family? What's going on? But then, I felt _it's_ presence. No! This couldn't have happened! Not again! I slouched over and my arms covered my head, loud, Earth-shattering sobs shook my little body, echoing out through the cavern. I don't want to go through this again! I don't want to go through the guilt again! They just got their happy ending! No! Please, no! ...But I didn't have a choice.

\-------

_It_ made me go through more timelines of the True Pacifist Route. I could tell they were starting to get bored. I begged them to just everyone keep their happy ending, but...they refused. During one of the times just about before they RESETTED the timeline, the _creature_ brought my heart stop beating for several moments. "...What?" I asked, my entire body frozen in shock, cold, and most certainly filled horror.  
  
" _I just said_ what if we just killed _everyone?_ " I could tell that [PLAYER] was excited. Like a wolf hunting down a lamb.   
  
"No!" I yelled.   
"And why not?" They sounded slightly pouty.

"Because! It's wrong in every possible way!" I replied loudly.   
  
"Oh come on! Like anything _you_ did was anything different!" They countered.   
  
"What do you mean?! I didn't do anything wrong! It was you who keeps RESETTING and taking away everyone's happy ending!" I shot back.

"Yes, but you could have stopped me. And don't you dare deny it. You have the power to stop me, but you _refuse_ to," They growled. I remained silent, too shocked to speak. They were right. I...I could have stop them, but...I didn't. "Nothing to say for yourself?" I could hear the mockery in their voice.   
  
"..." I still couldn't speak, I was overcome with guilt. 

"...Exactly as I thought," I could hear it, it obvious they won. "C'mon now, let's shroud this world in darkness." With that, the "True Reset" button was pressed. 

\-------

I never thought that after even seeing the same place _over and over,_ that it-with a completely different route-could look somehow very different. Heh, I guess all it takes is a change of perspective, huh? I kept silent the entire time we marched through the Ruin, leaving behind a trail of **dust.** [PLAYER] led the charge, the attack on the entire Underground while I was forced to be dragged along, forced to watch _friendly_ monsters get cut open by the Toy Knife and sprinkle their remains everywhere close by. The only thing I can do is just look away, try to keep my tears to myself, and mourn the fallen monsters that once a timeline ago, I've saved. There was nothing else I could do, _it_ had complete control over my body. I desperately hoped that someone, somewhere down here, could them stop from finishing the Genocide Run. Well my determination might be far weaker than theirs, my hope will always be far stronger than anything. But I had a feeling that nobody could.

\-------

I almost broke down when I watched [PLAYER] use my body to basically cut Toriel in half. As I watched her crumple to her knees while her arm cradled her wound. I almost lost it when she stared at us with a weak, shaky, but proud smile. "I...I knew you could do it," She wheezed as she faded to dust. Her soul, a beautiful, bright white spade, started to break. Then, it shattered. Immediately, I started to bawl, my loud, ghastly wails echoing down the hallway. [PLAYER], just as heartless as ever, completely ignored my haunting cries and Toriel's dust pile, covering my black, shoeless tights in her **dust**. I was forced to follow and watched them kill even more monsters. I felt what sanity I have left _slowly drain.  
  
_I could feel an unseen presence, that was slowly growing stronger with the more **LOVE** _it_ gained, wrapped arms(?) around me from behind in an attempt to comfort me. _'It'll be okay,'_ They whispered, _'Just stay DETERMINED.'_ I nodded as big, fat tears ran down my face. **"*This endless suffering will be long and horrid, but still, you are filled DETERMINATION."**


End file.
